This core facility will provide technological, veterinary, tumor transplantation, histological and statistical support for the biological studies to be conducted in experimental animals (mice, rats, dogs, pigs) and dog patients as well as to Physics and Technology projects which will utilize hyperthermia in animals to refine and validate their respective techniques, before application to human patients. It will thus directly serve all the projects in this program. Two local hyperthermia systems, one mechanical and the other computer controlled, complete with temperature monitoring and recording equipment, will be allocated to this core. The computer controlled system will be upgraded to make it (reliable and) compatible with clinical system, so that any software (or hardware) developed on either system can be used with the other system. This core will serve all the projects conducted by personnel not familiar with hyperthermia and will also be used for preliminary training of personnel from collaborating institutions who plan to duplicate the Hyperthermia System for clinical evaluation in their own institution.